iWeb Awards
by Tansy Petals
Summary: Freddie lies awake and wonders when the rough-and-tumble blonde he knew had blossomed into the beautiful girl he sees infront of him now. A short and fluffy-ish Seddie oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly - it, and all of its characters, belong to Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon.**

**Summary: Freddie lay awake, wondering when the rough-and-tumble blonde he used to know had blossomed into the beautiful girl he saw infront of him now.**

**iWeb Awards:**

Sam felt the hotel bed dip as Freddie climbed in beside her. It was two in the morning and he had stayed up to iron out their video for tomorrow's web awards.

Despite the fact that Freddie had to climb over her to reach his spot in the middle of the bed, she didn't move, simply snuggling deeper into the pillow. Carly was meant to be sleeping in the middle, but she had rolled over and Sam was too tired and too comfy to move. Freddie settled down and for a minute or two there was silence.

"You're not going to try anything?" Sam whispered mockingly, at last. Freddie, who was lying on his back, turned his face towards her.

"Not with my mother and Spencer in the room." There were three beds in the room; the trio were sharing the middle one with Spencer and Mrs Benson on either side.

"It wasn't a criticism dork." Sam shifted, her knee brushing against the side of his. He gazed at her attentively, their eyes locked together. Several seconds later Sam decided it was time to break the strange spell that had fallen over them.

"Wimp" she whispered with a grin as she closed her eyes.

Freddie continued to stare at Sam, wondering when the rough-and-tumble tomboy had blossomed into the beautiful girl he saw in front of him now. He supposed Sam had always been pretty but she was also one of the most insecure people he knew, and it worried him how much more popular Sam thought Carly was than her. He probably hadn't helped on that front, with the way he'd gone after the sweet brunette and argued with the more aggressive blonde.

Lately though, their fights had become less volatile and more playful, involving a lot of half-hearted pushing, banter and 'nehh-ing', to say nothing of the fact that lately Sam was favouring leaning on Freddie's shoulder rather than Carly's when she slept on the sofa during movie nights.

Freddie huffed and rolled onto his side, shuffling closer to Sam, draping an arm over her waist. Her eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" She whisper-hissed. Freddie's only answer was to lean forward and kiss her soundly on the lips.

He pulled away to see Sam gaping at him incredulously. "You kissed me." She sputtered.

"I've done it before." "Yeah..." Sam rolled onto her back, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Did you ever kiss Eric Mosby?" "Yeah."

"Pete?" "Yes," she smiled, as if remembering and Freddie began drawing small circles over her hip, bringing her attention back to him.

"Anyone else?" "Yes; but you kissed my sister, and my best friend."

"True." He drew her closer once more and she twisted to face him, resting her head on his arm. He continued tracing circles over her lower back and she peered up at him through her eyelashes.

"You know... when I asked if you were gonna try anything, I meant on Carly."

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, maybe 'cause you've been in love with her for like forever."

"I got over Carly."

"Really?"

"It was your fault. If you hadn't caught my attention I'd probably still be sitting at my desk every night until three in the morning plotting the demise of Mr Carly Shay the first."

"You're welcome."

Freddie tilted his head down and caught her lips again. She clutched the front of his pyjama shirt, tugging him down into her and his arm curled tighter around her middle.

They broke apart a few minutes later, both out of breath and grinning. Sam buried her face in the crook of Freddie's neck.

"Be my girlfriend?" Freddie asked, kissing the top of her head and nudging her away, so that he could see her face.

"Sure Freddie, now lemme sleep."

"Okay, love you." "...yeah, you too." The sheets rustled as they curled into each other and settled down to dream.

Beside the couple, Carly, who had her back to them and was nowhere near as deeply asleep as she was pretending to be, was grinning so big it was a wonder her face didn't split.

**- End -**

_Hm, I'm not completely happy with this, they're a little out of character, but I've re-written it about eight times and I don't think it's going to get any better so I hope you enjoyed it as it is._


End file.
